Anything in it?
by Robbo2009
Summary: Amelia/Doppler - This is my take on the story of what happens between Captain Amelia and Dr Doppler on Treasure Planet. My first fic! I have tweaked the storyline from the film ever-so-slightly, but mostly I'm just filling in the gaps the film left empty.


"CAPTAIN, LASER BALL AT 12 O CLOCK!" came the frantic yell from the Doctor, as he covered his head and braced for impact.

I pulled the controls on the longboat, desperately trying to avoid a hit from those blasted pirates, but to no avail. The laser ball hit the longboat explosively, utterly destroying the engine and most of the solar sail. I gasped with pain and was shoved forward by the explosion and flying debris, and a sharp, searing pain shot through my left side.

Ignoring the pain as best I could I wrestled with the controls as I attempted to land the wrecked longboat as safely as possible. There were several cries from Mr. Hawkins and the Doctor as we tumbled towards the planet, bursting through vegetation before hitting the ground and flipping over.

I gently moved from lying down to all fours, as Mr. Hawkins and the Doctor prised the longboat up and on to it side.

"Oh my goodness, that was more fun than I ever want to have again", groaned the Doctor as he walked off any slight injuries the crash had sustained him. Mr. Hawkins followed suit, as I stood.

I stood, chuckling slightly at the Doctors words, I added "Not one of my gossamer landin- ARGH!" My vision blurred and my head span as I clutched my injured torso and fell to my knees as an indescribable pain raked my side.

"Captain!" gasped Doppler as he rushed to my side, gently helping regain my balance and stand, only to begin to fall once more. But this time the Doctor was there, clasping my shoulders and placing a hand on my waist till I felt steady enough to stand on my own. I mentally thanked the bumbling man I had come to call a friend as he stood by, watching should me should I have another moment of weakness, but physically I had to keep up my Captain persona.

"Oh don't fuss, slight bruising that's all. Cup of tea, and I'll be right as rain" I muttered, running a hand through some errant strands of hair, still ever so slightly dazed. I turned to look at the cabin boy, and addressed him, "Mr Hawkins" I then realised that I was, in fact, facing the good Doctor. Correcting the mistake of my pain-addled brain, I turned and continued, "The map if you please".

Jim fumbled in his pocket before producing the copper sphere, which then, much to everyone's surprise and annoyance, turned back into the pesky little blob that had stolen the map back on the Legacy – Morph.

As Morph giggled with delight and showed Jim that the real map was back on the ship, my sensitive ears picked up a most distressing noise, the sound of a descending longboat, which meant only one thing.

"Stifle that blob, and get low. We've got company", I hissed to Jim and the Doctor. They looked up, saw the oncoming threat and dived for cover beside me. I was still suffering random jolts of serious pain, so I knelt under the longboats hull.

I knew that if those ruffians attacked us here, we'd be in serious trouble. My Navy training kicked in, and I spoke to my crew. "We need a more defendable postion, Mr. Hawkins, scout ahead".

I handed Jim a blaster, but as I lowered my arm the pain in my ribs intensified to its worst yet. I gasped and I must have blacked out for a second because of the pain. The Doctor motioned for Jim to go, and as I came round the Doctor lowered me to the floor, then gently took my injured one in his hands.

"Now, let's take a look at that".

I nodded, not wanting to speak for fear I would cry out again, the injury still sending shudders of pain throughout my body.

Doppler mumbled a few words to himself, and then spoke to me, "Umm, Captain I, well umm, I need"

"Just say it, Doctor" I mumbled.

"Well I need to... gain access to your injury so I can see it better", the Doctor sighed, hoping I would work out what he needed to do, which I did.

"So you are saying that you need me to, undress somewhat?" I grinned – I love putting Doppler in situations like this, he is most amusing and at a time like this, I needed cheering up.

"Well, um, no, yes, um, yes but I wouldn't phrase it like that" the Doctor finished, clearly exasperated that I had done such an evil thing to him.

I held back a chuckle, but in doing so caused my side to throb and shudder, the pain becoming nauseating. I clenched my eyes and gritted my teeth.

"So, do I have your permission?" Doppler asked, noticing my discomfort. I nodded, and felt the Doctor slowly reach out and – with shaking hands, I noticed – begin unbuttoning my uniforms jacket. I slowly opened my eyes, and noticed something I found rather amusing.

"You're blushing Doctor", I teased, the pain making me forget the boundaries that had been put in place over our journey between scientist and spacer.

"Yes, I believe I am." He stated simply, "It must have something to do with me undressing the Captain of ship I employed!"

We shared a small laugh then, although it was cut short as the pain once again sliced through me.

As the Doctor finished, he tugged my jacket from under me, and folded it neatly beside me. He pulled up my shirt slightly and – making eye contact with me for the first time since we crash landed – softly touched my injured side. I winced even at the slight touch, but oddly, I felt safer than I had for a long while, since before Arrow had died. Did it have something to do with the man knelt beside me? I shuddered as I realised it did. Delbert had brought this strange emotion to the fore... Delbert? Were the hell had that come from? Until now, he had been the Doctor or Doppler to me, but never Delbert! Then it occurred to me, that I had simply allowed him to lift up my shirt without asking my permission, and then allowed him to touch the skin underneath! I knew that contact would be required for determining the extent of my injuries, but I had presumed he would ask, or if not I would ask him to ask.

It was at that moment that Delbert – I did it again! – finished his examination. "You appear to have broken at least two ribs Ame... Captain and you have quite extensive bruising to your upper torso" he observed, trying to cover his slip of the tongue half way through his statement. But I had heard it; he had gone to call me Amelia. I looked him in the eyes and he knew he had been rumbled, but for once I didn't mind, in fact the knowledge felt quite nice. "Umm would you like your jacket back, Captain?" he motioned towards the rich blue garment.

"Yes, I believe so Delb... Doctor" I grinned, deliberately copying the good Doctor's blunder. The Doctor grinned dopily, as he realised I didn't mind his mistake.

He helped me sit up and pulled on my jacket, and buttoned it up for me as I required both hands and even the slightest movement of my left arm gave an explosion of pain. He seemed to know this, and began digging through his coats pockets.

"What in the name of the galaxy are you doing Doctor?" I inquired, as he pulled a length of fabric from his pocket and grinned.

"Making you more comfortable" he said, "I always carry a scarf in case it gats chilly, but I never did like this particular one, and you have a greater need than I".

He reached over and gently – or lovingly as my increasingly addled brain suggested – and wrapped the scarf round my wounded side, creating a makeshift sling.

"There is more to you than meets the eye Delbert" I told him with a small smile, but I gasped as I realised what I had said. Delbert, however, didn't seem to mind; in fact he blushed and grinned wider than ever.

"That could be said about you too... Amelia" he smiled, making me feel rather happy.

"Delbert, if we are to remain on, ahem, first name terms, I must request that it remain in private for the near future", I whispered, nudging him as I heard approaching footsteps.

He nodded, and turned to find Jim emerging from the undergrowth, along with a strange, apparently ancient robot.

"Hi Doc, Cap'n. This is B.E.N and he has agreed to let us stay in his, err, home", Jim explained quickly, "It's about two kilometres away though".

I tried to stand, leaning on Delbert for support, but it became apparent that I couldn't any weight on my bad side without causing a pain blackout, never mind walk.

"Well what are we gonna do? We can't just leave her here!" muttered Jim angrily.

"You must! I refused to endanger you both! It's my duty as Captain to put my crew first!" I ordered, still leaning on Delbert.

"No, I refused to leave you! It is my duty as your Doctor to put you first!" the Doctor countered.

"Well then, what do you suggest?" I groaned, stressed from the pain and arguing when i didn't have the energy.

"This" he answered, moving towards me and scooping me up into is arms. I was surprised to find that I didn't want to struggle, or complain.

"Are you comfortable with me doing this, Captain?" he asked politely.

"Umm, no, continue Doctor" I answered honestly.

"Well, I will try to keep you as comfortable as possible, but I'm afraid a few jolts are inevitable" the Doctor apologised in advance, as we began the trek to B.E.N's home.

As the trek went on, I realised just how drained I had become, and before I could help it I had laid my head on Delbert's chest and the world was becoming dark, whether it was sleep or a lack of consciousness I will never know.

The next time I was awake I was only dimly aware of my surroundings. I was still in Delbert's arms, that I knew, but I didn't know how far we had gone or how close we were to our destination. I also knew that the pain in my side was still getting steadily worse, and that I now only had to move my left arm slightly for a rapid onslaught of fresh pain. I tried to talk, but all that came out was a feeble moan. Delbert, on realizing my return to the waking world, hushed me and told me would be at B.E.N's home soon. I heard Jim and B.E.N mutter their supports to me – "You're doing really well Cap'n" or "Hope you're feeling a bit better Cap'n". Then Delbert stumbled on a protruding root and knocked my side. The pain came in full force, but relief swiftly followed with complete darkness.

I felt myself being lowered to the floor, and I noticed that the warmth beside me that I had grown accustomed to was now gone. I opened my eyes, squinting till my eyes adjusted to the light. I was still in a daze, and I heard B.E.N offer drinks to the 'happy couple'. Delbert refused the drinks then added "oh, and we're not a couple". Yet, my still dazed brain thought. Delbert looked down at me, as he took off his coat, folded it and placed it behind my head. We held eye contact for a few moments, volumes being silently spoken. It was obvious Delbert also had added his own thoughts to his last statement, and they were similar to mine. We grinned at each other, only looking away when we feared Jim or B.E.N was looking. Delbert then made some remark about the markings on the walls. I decided to resume being Captain rather than just Amelia, now that my head had cleared sufficiently to do so.

"Mr. Hawkins, stop anyone who approaches_ oww!" I had started to sit up and the only result was a flash of unbearable pain. Delbert was straight to my side, gently moving me to a better position.

"Yes, yes, now listen to me: stop giving orders for a few milliseconds, and lie still." Delbert told me, I smiled noticing yet another opportunity to mess with the head of the man I was falling in love with.

"Very forceful Doctor, Go on... say something else" I grinned, before my happiness turned to shock, as I realised what I had thought. The man I was falling in love with? Could it be true? I had long since given up on the thought of love, long ago when I had become a Captain. I was far too dedicated to being a spacer to fall in love, yet here I was. Before I could ponder any more, B.E.N managed to attract the attention of the band of mutineers by yelling his head off at them because he thought they were our 'warrior buddies'.

After the briefest of fire fights, I heard Silver's voice yell up to us, I was so tired and addled by the constant pain that I was only able to pick up on a few words – "Cap'n", "Short word" and "With yer".

"Come to bargain for the map, doubtless" I grumbled, attempting to sit up once again, I instantly regretted it as the pain flared again. Gasping in pain and anger, I began muttering obscenities at that rogue Silver. I felt supporting hands on my shoulder and on the back of my head.

"Captain!" murmured Delbert, and I instantly calmed down. The hand on my shoulder dropped, but the one on my head remained, gently stroking my auburn hair. I turned my head, and smiled at him as Jim climbed out of the safety of the shelter and down to Silver. After a few minutes of straining to hear and then wishing I hadn't, Jim returned and stated that we didn't have a hope without the map. The tension was unbearable, that is until B.E.N mentioned his 'backdoor'. The Doctor still hadn't removed his hand from behind my head, not that I minded.

Jim went with B.E.N and Morph through the backdoor to get back the map, leaving Delbert and I alone again.

I was feeling awful, tired and in serious pain, my last outburst at Silver had left me barely lucid, I remember muttering something about 'staying together' but after that my memory fails me. I blacked out again, and remained so for quite a while.

Jim went with B.E.N and Morph through the backdoor to get back the map, leaving Delbert and I alone again.

When I finally awoke, Delbert was still in the same position, hand softly rubbing my hair. I groaned as the pain came flooding back. Delbert noticed my return to consciousness.

"How are you feeling now urm..." He turned to check Jim had not come back, "Amelia?" He grinned at my name.

"Far from fine, but much better thanks to you Delbert", I murmured, still not fully awake, and grinned as Delbert turned from pink to a very deep shade of scarlet.

"I notice your hand has been stuck behind there for a long time" I gestured with my good hand up to my head.

"Oh well, I, um, well, err..." stuttered the flustered Doctor, seeking to remove the hand from its position.

"I don't remember saying it bothered me", I added, moving my hand up to block his movements, "In fact it's rather nice".

Delbert looked at me and smiled broadly, as he continued to caress my hair. We shared a small laugh, until yet again the pain threatened to take my grip on the real world, it was not getting better, and in fact it was getting worse. I needed to get back to the Legacy, where I could be treated properly. I shivered as I looked outside, when I had last blacked out it was dusk, now the night was in full force. It had gotten much colder. Delbert lay down next to me, and we huddled together for warmth. It wasn't long before Delbert was asleep, and I soon followed suit.

I screamed in agony as I was rudely yanked from sleep and off the ground by my bad arm. I was tied up and shoved next to Delbert who was in a similar predicament, only he also had a gag. As the initial shock from the increased pain, and being woken so suddenly wore off, I was able to focus on the men behind the act. I recognised them as the no-good, slimy mutineers. I growled slightly as Silver pushed his way to the front.

"Where be the map Cap'n?" he asked, rather too nicely for a pirate. I shrugged my answer, not wanting to speak to such disgusting men as these.

Silver leaned close and whispered in my ear "Look Cap'n, I has no desire to be hurtin yer, and I can see you is already badly hurt anyways, but I need that map, and the crew are must less... restrained than me".

"Silver, I honestly have no idea where the map is! Last I saw, you and Jim_" I cursed myself silently, as Silver looked around.

"Hey, where is that little whelp anyway?" he yelled, before noticing the 'backdoor', "Ah ha, so that's where the long boat went".

Then Silver settled down in the shadows, and ordered Delbert and I to be hidden from view, as we waited for Jim to walk into an ambush. And that he did.

Jim managed to bargain with the pirates so that he, Delbert and I would be taken with the pirates as they searched for the treasure.

As we followed the map in the longboat, it became apparent that the terrain was more suited to walking, so the pirates left with Jim and the map, leaving Delbert and I alone with only one pirate to guard them.

'All my life I've dreamed of an adventure like this, I'm just sorry I could've been... more helpful to you" sighed Delbert as we sat back to back, hands bound. It tore me apart to hear him talk of himself so badly.

"Oh don't be daft, you've been very helpful... truly" I murmured back to him, genuinely meaning it. Without him we'd be stuck in the Black Hole and I couldn't have done anything at all these past few hours without him. And hell, we wouldn't even be here without him; he paid for the whole damn voyage!

"I just feel like such a useless weakling" he sighed again, putting his head in his hands out of my line of sight "With abnormally thin wrists". I turned my head slightly at the last phrase, rather confused.

"Excuse me, brutish pirate?" BURP "Yes you, I have a question. Is it that your body is too massive for your teeny-tiny head, or is it that your head is too teeny-tiny for your big, fat body?" he challenged the pirate, who replied eloquently with "I PUMMEL YOU GOOD!"

Unfazed Delbert continued "Yes, I'm sure you will, but before you do I have one more question" I heard the unmistakeable sound of a blaster charging up "Is this yours?"

The pirate, realising he was outnumbered and outgunned, quickly surrendered. Delbert quickly untied me, never taking his aim off the pirate, and pulled me into a hug, careful of my side.

"Thank the Gods, you're... um we're safe" he mumbled into my ear.

"Yes, and we have you to thank for that, see I told you that you are useful, albeit only occasionally" I smiled back to him, carefully kissing him on the cheek. He looked at me startled, eventually breaking into his trademark goofy grin.

"Come on, I don't know about you, but I'd rather get back to the Legacy than spend one more second on this god-forsaken planet!" I smiled, "You'll have to drive though, I'm in no state!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I sat against the mizzen mast, clasping my injured side, telling Delbert how to drive my ship, and in all fairness he was doing remarkably well for a beginner. We were sailing around the planet avoiding the debris and looking for a sign of Jim, of anyone. Delbert veered sharply to the right as he spotted Jim, Silver and a small number of the mutinous crew emerging from a triangular portal.

"Gently, Gently!" I ordered as he pulled towards land to allow Jim and co. to board the Legacy, but I winced as I felt a shake course through the ship. Delbert turned, grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry!"

As Silver clambered aboard, I gave B.E.N the order to pull off again and head for home. But as we were picking up speed, I heard an almighty CRASH, as a chunk of debris hit the mizzen mast and took the main sail with it, the wreckage landing on a laser cannon.

"Thrusters down to 30% capacity" yelled B.E.N.

Delbert slumped as realization hit, "We'll never clear the planets explosion in time".

"Turn around, go to the portal!" yelled Jim.

"What?" I cried.

"Pardon me Jim, but doesn't that portal open on to A RAGING INFERNO!?!" yelled Delbert.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna change that! I'm gonna open a different door!" yelled Jim in response.

Jim and Silver welded together some of the laser cannon wreckage, as I sighed then gave the order.

"Doctor, head back to the portal".

"Aye, aye Captain!" muttered Delbert, diligently turning the wheel.

As Jim raced towards the portal, Delbert had to swerve through debris and bits of the planet in order to get the much larger Legacy to the portal, and I – as the in pain, stressed out captain – was yelling at him to get it right.

"Right, Right NO RIGHT".

"I know, I know, will you just let me drive?!?" he yelled back. I was shocked for a few seconds, but couldn't help giggling at him; despite the pain it caused my side.

B.E.N insisted on counting down the seconds till the planet fully exploded, only adding to the stressed out Delbert. But as the final second ticked down, Jim expertly touched the Space Port on the holo-globe and we were sent soaring through to Montressor Space Port, the beginning and end of our voyage. Celebrations were immediate, Jim flew round the ship yelling with joy, Morph burst in fireworks and the good Doctor and I pulled each other into a hug, which lasted several seconds. We pulled back, still holding each other, and smiled. We eventually separated when Jim came back on board

"Unorthodox, but ludicrously effective, I'd be proud to recommend to the Inter-Stellar Academy, they need men like you" I smiled at Jim, and he turned ever-so-slightly red at the compliment.

Delbert took me down to the sick bay on the ship as soon as we were out of the danger zone. There he applied several bandages, painkiller creams and a proper sling. We shared another hug, before returning up to the bridge, where I – with a little help from Delbert – docked the RLS Legacy. We stood on the bridge hand in hand, watching the police arrest the mutineers – whilst noticing Silver was missing- B.E.N tagging along with Jim and Jim get reacquainted with his mother , until, at last, we were alone on the Legacy. Delbert helped me pack my personal effects, before turning to me.

"Amelia, do you remember when we first took refuge in B.E.N's home, and he offered us drinks as a couple?"

"Well, I was dazed then, but yes I do." I replied, wondering why he had brought it up.

"Well, umm I was wondering... do you think there's anything in it?"

Grinning ever so slightly, I turned towards him, put my one good hand to his face and nodded, before pulling him into a kiss.


End file.
